Stars
:This article is about the element when the player scores a certain number of points. If you are looking for the character in Fizzy Falls, see Little Star. Star is one of the fundamental elements in Candy Crush Saga, present in all levels. In each level, stars can be earned by reaching certain score targets. A player can earn up to a maximum of 3 stars on each level. There are currently a total of +665)*3}} stars that can be earned from Reality levels and 665 Dreamworld levels: 30 stars for episodes 1 and 2, and 45 for the rest of the episodes. Reaching a level's target score will award you one star. If you get a score that is a certain number of points over the target score depending on the level, you will be awarded two stars. When you hit the top of the star meter you are awarded three stars. You can tell how close you are to the next star by looking at the meter on the upper left hand side of the screen. The number of stars you win depends on your score when you complete the level. Let's say you have a level that requires you to score 50,000 points to acquire the first star. If you get anywhere between zero and 49,980 (as points are a multiple of twenty) points, you fail the level. Let's say to get two stars, you have to acquire 100,000 points or more. If you get anywhere between 50,000 and 99,980 points, you stay with one star. If the level requires you to gain 125,000 point to reach three stars and you get anywhere between 100,000 and 124,980 points, you will still be at two stars. Getting beyond 125,000 points will not reward you with any other additional stars. When you go back to the level selection screen, your level stars will show on the level button. By opening the level info screen, you can find the target score to obtain a new star, or your highest record if you have already collected three stars. On web version, your friends can see how many total stars you've collected and if you have collected the most stars out of all your friends in a particular Episode, you will be given the Champion Title for that episode. On mobile version since version 1.67, stars are no longer required in event levels. Reality Stars: Dreamworld Stars: 1,995 Description When you hover your cursor over the stars bar, information will show up: 1 star: 2 stars: 3 stars: Trivia *Some levels are very easy to score three stars (level 252), while others are extremely hard or almost impossible (levels , , pre-nerfed , , , , (even for one star), and Dreamworld ). *It is impossible to receive anything less than three stars on level 11, as the three star requirement is 3,000 points; bringing down an ingredient earns 10,000 points. The same applies to: , , , the 1st and 2nd versions of , the 1st version of , the 1st version of , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , the 1st version of , , , , , , , , , , , and , mobile Dreamworld level 2, the 1st - 3rd versions of Dreamworld , Dreamworld , and Dreamworld . *In mystery quests, stars do not appear. Instead, a coloured key shaped like a candy cane appears at the location of second star. This can make some levels very hard to obtain them. *If a level has its star requirements changed and your score at the time would have fallen into a different range, there is no effect on how many stars you have. For example, if you beat the first or second version of level 578 with 185,000 points, you would get three stars even though you need 200,000 points for the third version, because the old versions already gave you three stars (30,000 points for three stars). If you beat the first version of level 623 with 350,000 points, you would get two stars even though 350,000 points is more than enough for three stars on the new version (200,000 points for three stars), because it was not enough for three stars on the old version (370,000 points for three stars). The only way to fix this problem is to earn more points than the highest score the user had. *The Reality levels with the highest three star target score are pre-nerfed level 910 and level 1132 at 9,000,000 points. The Dreamworld level with the highest three star target score is level 463 at 2,500,000 points. *When you complete the level, the stars in the mobile version constantly glow while the stars in the web version is not. *For some reason, on web version, while the first star is a red one, it is shown as a green star (the second one) on the map if you only have one star in that level. The mobile version shows the lone red star correctly. *After release of Swirly Steppes, the player can get one star immediately if they complete requirement in jelly levels, ingredients levels, candy order levels and mixed levels. Hardest level and episode to earn three stars There are three polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three stars for the Reality and Dreamworld segments as shown below. Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars Hardest Level in Dreamworld to earn three stars Hardest Episode in the Game to earn 3 stars Gallery One-Star.png|Minimal Score requirement Two Stars.png|Exceptional Score requirement All-Stars.png|Maximum Score requirement 1star (trans).png|1 star icon 2stars.png|2 stars icon 3stars.png|3 stars icon No star (mobile).png|0 stars (mobile) No star.png|0 stars (Facebook) Red star (mobile).png|1 star (mobile) Red-Star.png|1 star (Facebook) Green two star.png|2 stars (mobile) Green-Star.png|2 stars (Facebook) Three stars (mobile).png|3 stars (mobile) Gold-Star.png|3 stars (Facebook) Black stars.PNG|No stars Stars icon.png|Stars icon Misty's birthday.PNG|Stars on Misty's birthday card Stars_mobile.png|New stars on mobile v1.59 Red star (mobile).png Yellow star (mobile).png Green star (mobile).png See also *Star Meter Category:Elements Category:Game mechanics